starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Gullst Gilday
Why do all this and upseting youself either than relaxing and thing in the cold mood?-Gullst Greenleaf on one of his friends Gullst Gilday as his name is in basic was borned on an unknown homeworld on 7BBY and raised on Naboo by the Greenleaf Royal House.He works as Judge Officer&Secratary and UnderJudge of the High Court. Early Life Gullst was borned in an unknown homeworld.His place of birth is unknown even to him because he was found along another sephi baby on the side of one of the many lakes Naboo has.But soon he gained the privilage to be considered Naboo Citizen. This had happened because he -and the other elf baby-was adopted by a Noble House of Naboo in Deeja Pick.His father is Weiron Gilday.He is an elite person on Naboo society having many relations with the Royal Palace and with the Governon of Naboo and the Queen Anvoleyh.He had the position of Proffesor of Mechanics in the Theed University.He is now retires pssing the good life on his home on Deej Peak.His mother is Airwhine and she iss a homemaker.She also has a great talent on the art.So she is a part time artist also. Weiron Gildaywas one of the many nobleman across the Galaxy that tried to help the Rebel Allience with all they could do and at any cost.Weiron helped the R.A. providing food and supplys and sabotaging by this way the Empire.He was a loyal man and full concentrated his honour on the Royal Palace of Naboo.He was a great friend to Queen Amidala on the Naboo Crisis back on 33BBY. His parents had great love for their child.Gullst got great care from his father and perfect gentemen manners from his father.Even not their child but adopted they love him and care for him. On his childhood Gullst was a little more metripathic and more to himself than his twin brother Legolas.He many times was keeping himself on his room reading Galactic History .But many times he was saving his brother from unhappy situations and even was called many times by his fellow friends to decide on situations as he was considered the most neutral and law-knower one! Theed University Years During the years in the Theed University Gullst was in the same class with his brother Legolas studying Law and Politics.He was not that popular on the University Community though like his twin brother as he was not a member of the students councils. He graduated first in his class though with his brother having the same grade and he go to the legal system following the Law from the Law and Politics degree unlike his brother who got with the politics and entered the Palace agencies. Court of Naboo Gullst serves in the Court of Naboo since 10ABY and his current position is Judge Officer and Secratary and Vice-Judge on the High Court and one of the most uncorrupted people in the lega system. Naboo Shadows Rising He got to help his brother Eirik on the Law powers of the Palace over the Cult of Palpatine and would help him in the decision of cleaning the courts. Spring cleaning was the formation of a comittee alongisde his brother and Tyler Rogerz of the RSF to face the corruption and Imperial lovers on Naboo. Personality and Personal Life Gullst is rather not same personality like his brother.He is more serious and doesnt laughs many times on the others.He is more to himself not revealing feelings. He is single with no kids.In appearence he is like his brother in the physical appearence.But with brown hair and facial hair unlike his twin. ﻿ Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:StefanTheGreat Characters